Caminar
by Herria
Summary: ¿Me acompañas a un sitio? - la miró con una sonrisa cálida y triste en los labios y fue incapaz de decirle que no.


¿Me acompañas a un sitio? - la miró con una sonrisa cálida y triste en los labios y fue incapaz de decirle que no.

Salieron del puerto a pie. Spike paseaba delante de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y las mangas remangadas. Parecía cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Caminaba con paso firme pero sosegado. Se sentía ridícula paseando detrás de él. Ni tan siquiera hablaba con ella. Habría dado lo que fuera por saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Pensó en darse la vuelta, creyendo firmemente que él no se daría cuenta. Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Spike giró la cabeza para comprobar que ella continuaba allí.Se detuvo. La escrutó detenidamente durante unos segundos y sintió que estaba leyendo todos los secretos de su alma.

Volvió a sonreír antes de ponerse a andar.

Caminaron durante horas, callejeando por todos los rincones de Tharsis. Las calles estaban repletas, llenas de vida. El mundo giraba ajeno a ellos.

No quitaba la vista de su espalda, aunque parecía tranquilo , la tensión que acumulaban sus músculos se percibía a través de aquella chaqueta azul que nunca se quitaba de encima . Siempre estaba alerta, observaba a su alrededor, estaba segura que había mirado a cada una de las personas que estaban en la calle. Que podría prever cualquier mínimo movimiento.

Spike se paró en una pequeña floristería, regentada por una joven sonriente. Compró un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y sin decir una palabra siguió caminando.

Suspiró con tristeza cuando le vio cruzar la puerta de cementerio. Nunca había estado allí, nunca había necesitado estar allí, de todos los sitios a los que podía ir con Spike aquel sin duda, era el peor.

Era inmenso, desolador, diseñado al milímetro, frío, la gente paseaba por él, visitando a familiares, a amigos, se preguntó donde estaría enterrada su familia, sus amigos, por no tener no tenia ni una tumba a la que llevar flores, era deprimente, patético. Tragó saliva, consciente de que le costaba respirar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño recinto vallado, Spike empujó la puerta que crujió bajo sus manos y caminó hacía el interior, en la distancia, en el centro, rodeado de cipreses, había un gran mausoleo. En el que se podía distinguir claramente un dragón tallado. Sintió que el frío penetraba hasta sus huesos. En aquella zona todas las lapidas eran iguales, simples, rectangulares, sin adornos, no había flores en ellas, no había nadie llorando a sus muertos. El único sonido lo producían sus pasos sobre la gravilla del camino, Spike arrastraba los pies, como si los pasos le costaran un esfuerzo que no era capaz de realizar.

Se detuvo de repente, suspirando, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Se paró tras él. Su corazón dio un vuelco al leer la inscripción de la lápida.

"Julia"

Era lo único que quedaba de ella. Un nombre grabado en fría piedra. Quería echarse a correr. Pero no podía, sus pies estaban atados al suelo , su vista a Spike, que no se movía, como si se hubiera convertido en estatua. Aquel instante duró una eternidad. El silencio era tan denso que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpeando frenéticamente contra su pecho.

Finalmente le escuchó suspirar de nuevo, quitó un par de rosas del ramo y lo depositó sobre la tumba.

Se puso en marcha de nuevo sin tan siquiera mirarla.

Ella miró por un momento la tumba de Julia, sintiéndose mal, terriblemente triste. Sintió pena por ella. Quiso decir algo pero todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza sonaban ridículas.

Alzó la vista y le vio a lo lejos, alejándose. Avanzó con prisa para poder alcanzarle, sin apartar la vista de las tumbas.

Ahogó un grito al pasar junto a una lápida en la que estaba grabado el nombre de Spike. Paralizada frente a ella se llevó las manos a la boca. No podía moverse, sentía incapaz de respirar de nuevo.

\- Esta vacía- susurró Spike colocándose junto a ella.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Vamos- dijo cogiendo su mano con firmeza.

Continuaron caminando, Spike entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Tiraba ligeramente de ella, pero su mano era firme y cálida.

Volvió a detenerse frente a otra de las tumbas.

"Anastasia"

3 / 9/ 2032 - 24/8/ 2071

"Amada esposa y amiga "

\- Tenías razón, Annie- susurró dejando una de las rosas. - Lo siento mucho.

Sintió que apretaba su mano, sin apartar la mirada de aquella lápida. Resopló y la miró con una sonrisa, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Vámonos, esto es deprimente- dijo poniéndose en marcha otra vez.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, decirle que dejará de estar tan triste. Decirle que lo peor había pasado. Que algún día dejaría de sentirse así.

Sintió que se acercaba más a ella, que podía incluso, olerle.

\- ¿A ti te gustan las rosas? - preguntó, casi en un susurro inclinando la cabeza para acercarse a su oído.

\- No, de hecho las aborrezco, me parecen pretenciosas- se sorprendió de que aquellas fueran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en toda la tarde.

\- De acuerdo- una risa ligeramente nerviosa escapó de sus labios y dejó caer la flor que aún llevaba en la mano.

Alzó sus cejas al volver a mirarla y continuo caminando sin soltarla.

Ella sonrió y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. Le escuchó suspirar de nuevo ligeramente aliviado.

Cruzaron la puerta del cementerio y ella se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Faye?- había tanta tristeza en su voz, en su mirada, en su sonrisa.

Se acercó a él se puso de puntillas y le pasó las manos por el cuello, abrazando.

\- Todo va a ir bien- susurró.

Spike cruzó los brazos tras su cintura y la apretó con fuerza contra él.

\- Lo sé- contestó apoyando la cabeza en su cuello.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! no tengo mucho que añadir, un pequeño drabble de mi pareja favorita :)

Espero que os guste.


End file.
